


Fun in the Sun

by seductivembrace



Series: Makin' Babies [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere during A:tS season 5, in my "Makin' Babies"-verse, wherein Spike and Angel are together and the gang know. Angel just wanted to attend the pre-gallery opening. Leave it to Spike to spoil his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angel’s eyes flicked briefly over the invitation before tossing it aside. He didn’t want to attend the private showing, at least not alone, and with Spike off gallivanting somewhere, his excuse vague and rather last minute— 

_“Sorry, Peaches, something’s come up and I can’t make it. Take Wesley, or even Fred. I’m sure she’d love to attend the bloody thing with you.”_  

Dammit. He’d been looking forward to this for weeks. Had talked of nothing else since receiving the invite. 

Maybe that’s where he’d gone wrong. 

Spike wasn’t one for social niceties. 

Even as Angelus, he’d had a hard time getting a newly-turned Spike cleaned up enough to mix with polite society, let alone actually attend the theater. Threats hadn’t worked. Spike had exclaimed often enough that he’d prefer the whip rather than have to listen to those “bloody bints caterwauling so loud it made his ears bleed.” Never mind that as a human, William attended the theater quite regularly. 

He should have just kept the vernissage a secret and sprung it on Spike at the last minute. 

Say, when they were just about to enter the gallery. 

He did try, though, taking Spike’s suggestion and had asked the others. He’d been met with horrified expressions from Lorne, Gunn, and Wesley, and genuine regret by Fred – though there’d been that weird smile of hers; he’d staunchly refused to ask Harmony, no matter that she’d stared at him with puppy-dog eyes begging for a treat. 

Instead, he’d given her the afternoon off and quietly retreated to his office. 

As he took his seat behind his desk, he thought of all the ways in which he was going to make Spike pay for ditching him. Possibly involving the whip he seemed quite fond of… 

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, however, and his hand reached out automatically, closing around the satin envelope. 

He pulled out the note and couldn’t prevent the quirk of his lips at seeing Spike’s handwriting on the single sheet of paper. His smile grew wider as he read it through; he could practically hear Spike’s voice in his head, telling him to “quit brooding in your bloody office and go to the damn gallery already.” 

Laughing, he resolved to do just that. He could go alone. Heck, he might even actually enjoy the thing now since he wouldn’t have to listen to Spike’s “are you bloody finished yet?” over and over until he got annoyed and left. 

For the next few hours Angel worked in his office and, surprisingly, got a lot of his work finished because he wasn’t interrupted every five minutes. He took the stack of files he’d perused and dumped them on Harmony’s desk for her to disperse when she came in the next day, then made his way to his private suite. 

He glanced at his watch and frowned; he’d worked far longer than he’d expected and was going to have to hurry, now, or he would be late. 

In the underground parking garage, he debated on which vehicle to drive before deciding on the Viper. Angel imagined Spike’s pout because he’d taken “his” car and couldn’t help chuckling. 

Served Spike right for standing him up. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Spike stood at the window and watched the Viper peel out of the underground garage, a smirk on his face. 

Angel was so predictable, but then, it made his job that much easier. 


	2. 2

Angel had fun at the gallery… for all of about ten minutes. He appreciated art in all its forms and thought he would have enjoyed himself at tonight’s exclusive affair.  

But he wasn’t. 

Truth was, he missed Spike. Missed the mischievous smile on his face before he said something outlandish. Something sure to get Angel’s temper up, or call him on his, as Spike would say, “Stick up the arse” ways.  

The show tonight would have been right up Spike’s alley. There had been any number of opportunities for his childe to open his mouth that would have had Angel secretly laughing while outwardly ready to throttle him. 

Angel was just about ready to turn and leave, to go home and make Spike regret not joining him and thus ruining his plans, when he was interrupted for the third time by the owner of the gallery. 

“Mr. Angel?” 

“What?” he snapped, turning to confront the mousy-looking little man. He was sure his eyes were glowing yellow. 

“I… uh, that is… _here_!”  

He thrust a gold embossed envelope at Angel and fled.  

Angel was going to toss it aside and leave, but something made him hold back, made him open the envelope and read the invitation to a “special special” display. Frowning, he started after the owner and quickly caught up to him. 

“What is this?” Angel demanded, grabbing the arm of the human and pulling him around the corner away from the other patrons. 

The man stuttered over himself trying to explain, but Angel’s patience was at an end. True, it wasn’t the man’s fault he was in a foul mood – he placed that firmly at Spike’s feet – but all the cloak and dagger stuff he was being made to endure was about to drive him up the wall.  

All he’d wanted was to bring Spike to the gallery, look at the art, rebuff Spike’s snarky comments then go home and screw him into the mattress. Simple really.   

He should have known, though, that nothing was ever simple when it came to Spike.

“Oi! Peaches! Would you get your bloody arse down here?” Spike yelled. 

“Spike?” 

Angel shoved the man away and looked down the hall, as if Spike would suddenly appear. When he didn’t, Angel turned back to the man and saw him gesturing with his hand at the end of the hallway, at the thick, red velvet curtain. 

“Please. This way, Mr. Angel.” 

Angel sighed and nodded and followed along. The man didn’t say anything when they stopped, just pointed and left, and Angel shoved the curtains aside and opened the door. 

The room was pitch black, especially when Angel closed the door behind him. Not knowing what to expect, only that Spike was somehow involved, he nearly went blind when the room was suddenly flooded with light.  

He squinted, trying to see. “Spike?” Then, “ _Spike_!” when his eyes finally adjusted and he caught sight of the vampire lounging on the far side of the room. 

“’bout bloody time,” Spike grumbled and fidgeted on the sand. “Sand itches.” 

Angel imagined it probably did, seeing as how Spike was sprawled naked on top of it. Sunglasses hid his eyes.  

“What are you doing?” 

“What’s it bloody look like? I’m posing.” 

Angel’s jaw dropped as Spike did just that. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Spike’s cock that lay heavy and hard against his pale thigh.  

He tried to speak, but nothing came out, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “What…? I mean, uh… okay. Um? _Why_?”  

He waved vaguely at the makeshift scene: plentiful sand, beach paraphernalia, a sun and sky painted on a backdrop and accented with bright lights. Really bright lights. It was a wonder Spike’s skin wasn’t turning red. 

“Because I’m part of this vernissage.” 

“ _What_?!” 

“But, just for you,” Spike added when it looked like Angel was going to explode. “You got the special invite, yeah?” 

Angel held up the invite the gallery owner had given him. 

“Well alright then. Now would you take your clothes off already?” Spike complained. 

“What? No! Are you _crazy_? Get dressed! We’re leaving.” 

“No.” 

“What do you mean ‘no’? Spike, someone could come back here at any time. See you.”  

 _See us_ , he didn’t add, because if Spike didn’t get up in the next few seconds and get dressed, Angel… well, his willpower when it came to Spike was next to nil. Suffice to say, he was going to be down on that sand with Spike, re-enacting “From Here to Eternity: the X-rated Version” and he’d be damned before he ended up putting on a show.  

Spike, the sneaky bastard, could sense his thoughts and did a little sexy hip shimmy Angel was powerless to resist. 

_‘Gonna be damned,’_ he thought as he kicked off his shoes then pulled off his clothes as he advanced on Spike. 

“Saw you looking all dejected when Percy said they were takin’ the day off to go to the beach.” 

“So, you came up with this? For me?” 

“Erm… yeah. You were yammering on about this bloody show, as if I’d be caught dead looking at poncy pictures!”  

Spike ducked his head. He was acting like such a girl, but he couldn’t help it. He hated when Angel got all maudlin. It made for a poor shag. 

“Spike… that’s uh… sweet. Thank you.” 

“Can thank me another way,” Spike growled. Smiled when Angel stretched out on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for nekid_spike June nekid numbers challenge, wherein I picked Angel, a beach, and sunglasses... oh boy!


End file.
